Warriors Hunger Games the Cave
by xXLeafheartXx
Summary: What the title says. i suck at summaries, so just read and enjoy!


Since I want you to review and have characters, I will make a vote! You will vote for 4 cats from each clan to enter the Hunger Games. When cats die, StarClan will give them a life after, because they do not feel that cats should die.

**LeafClan**

**Leader - Silverstar - silver tabby tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, and white socks, chest, and belly.**

**Deputy - Oakblaze - Oak colored tom with grey flecks, white paws and underbelly, blue eyes.**

**Medicine Cat - Leafheart - small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly, emerald green eyes**

**Warriors -**

**WE NEED SOME!**

**Sunflare - ginger tabby she-cat with purple eyes**

**Apprentices - **

**Runningpaw - gray-and-black tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Yah so more leafclanners pls**

**Queens -**

**Pineflower - she cat with a dark maroony kind of colored pelt with white ear tips and feet. Rainforest green eyes.**

**elders - none. elders will not be chosen)**

**ColorClan**

**Leader - Shadestar - A dark shade of grey, with black tabby stripes. Lighter grey wings, has lost some feathers on his left wing. Piercing amber eyes.**

**deputy - open**

**Medicine cat - Aspenfur - light gray she-cat with fluffy blue and orange wings, blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - none**

**Warriors -**

**None *sniffs sadly***

**Apprentices-**

**none again *sob***

**Queens-**

**empty *wah!***

**SnowClan**

**Leader - open (Bobbie1776 Icefrost could be leader)**

**Deputy - Doeheart - ****Light brown tabby she-cat with small, feathered wings that are flecked with cream**

**Medicine Cat - none**

**Warriors -**

**Whitefox - ****White tom with a bushy tail like a fox. Flecks of Silver in his pelt. Wide blue eyes.**

**Quickcloud - ****Longfurred white she-cat with light gray ears, has green eyes**

**Duskfall - ****Slim brown she-cat with a lean, whippy tail**

**Snowcloud - ****white tom with fluffy fur and a bushy tail. Dark green eyes**

**Frostcloud - ****white she-cat with fluffy tail and a light gray patch over one eye. Pale blue eyes.**

**Bluefrost - ****black she-cat with blue rippling on her extremely black fur. Cold blue eyes**

**Snowtip - ****white she-cat with russet fur tipping her ears, tail and paws**

**Queens**

**still none**

**DarkClan (they do not have the coldness of ShadowClan btw)**

**Leader - none**

**Deputy - none**

**Medicine cat - none**

**warriors -**

**Swift - ****brown tabby tom with blue eyes and long, slender legs**

**Dusk - tan colored tom with hazel eyes**

**Apprentices -**

**Briarpaw - dark brown she-kit with blue-green eyes**

**Queens - none**

**FireClan**

**leader - open **

**Deputy - open**

**Med cat - open**

**Warriors -**

**Bluetiger - light blue tom with darker blue tiger stripes, aqua eyes (Pearmist's mate)**

**Rainpool - ****slim silver-gray she-cat with lighter underbelly and darker gray ear tips and paws with bright emerald green eyes**

**Stormheart - ****grey tabby she-cat with rich sky blue eyes , apprentice Kindlepaw**

**Apprentices -**

**Kindlepaw - tan tom with a golden patch on his back**

**Queens - **

**Pearmist - ****Brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother to Specklekit, nutkit, and Finchkit**

**BreezeClan**

**Leader - Thistlestar - gray tabby tom with green eyes, feathered wings**

**Deputy - open**

**Warriors -**

**Foreststream - Dark brown colour, almost dark green. Has a scratch from her left back leg down to her ankle, turned blue. Ocean blue eyes.**

**Featherwind - ****dark gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentices -**

**Pebblepaw - ****dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Foxpaw - ****red-brown she-kit with green eyes**

**Queens - open**

**Ok so if you enter an oc, which I also need as well as votes, put them on my other story, the new clans. know that leader, deputy, med cat and med cat apprentice have wings! LeafClan leaf wings, colorclan, breezeclan, and snowclan feathered wings, fireclan wings of fire (luv dah books!), and darkclan ragged wings. We REALLY need more cats, so I will not update until each clan has a medicine cat, deputy, at least 10 warriors, and a leader. Oh and deputy and leader have small powers. **_**SMALL**_ **POWERS! So no mindreading or teleporting. Maybe you can read lies. Or something physical, like maybe making your claws very strong so you can climb anything and do tons of damage while fighting enemies (that is Silverstar's power) So review! And bye!**


End file.
